


Red Thread

by dawonhae



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawonhae/pseuds/dawonhae
Summary: Everyone around Sanghyuk has met their soulmate. Youngbin and Jaeyoon. Seokwoo and Chani. Taeyang and Hwiyoung. Oh, Juho hasn't found his yet too, but he doesn't seem to care.But it's different for Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk cares. So much. He desperately wants to meet his soulmate.The group suggests Sanghyuk to make a wish upon a falling star, as a joke.But Sanghyuk wishes so seriously, the most serious he has ever been in his whole life.And a miracle happens.Soulmate au, where only you and your soulmate can see a red thread connecting both of you.
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Red Thread by ONEUS. Please do check out the song!

Youngbin was showing a picture of his sketch to Jaeyoon, asking his opinion as an engineer. Those two are a perfect match, Youngbin is an architect. From the look of it, Jaeyoon doesn't seem to completely agree with Youngbin's idea, but he calmly gave and explained his opinion, that made Youngbin became silent for a while. Not too long after that, Youngbin agreed, and came up with other option instead.

Seokwoo was trying to make Chani taste his drink, it's a matcha latte, something that Chani wouldn't ever dream to order. Seokwoo was strongly asking the younger guy to at least take a sip, and Chani, also strongly rejected the idea. The pair bickered for a while, Chani whining with his deep voice as Seokwoo was still convincing Chani about the taste. Chani then sighed, before he finally nodded in defeated. Seokwoo smiled widely as he successfully made Chani change his mind.

Taeyang had his fingers intertwined with Hwiyoung's under the table as the two of them were just catching up with their day, maybe. Maybe, because only God knows what exactly those two were talking about. Both of them were basically whispering, not talking. If it's not for the honey dripping from their eyes as they stared at each other, people could speculate that they were fighting.

The luck was not on Sanghyuk's side as Juho, the only single man besides him was running late today. So Sanghyuk was left out, sighing for the nth time for the day. He unlocked his phone, looked at the time, and locked it again. 

"Can you guys pay some attention to me?" Sanghyuk said. The couples stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Sanghyuk instead.

"I mean, it's already too bad I haven't found my soulmate yet. You guys don't have to rub it on my face," Sanghyuk complained, his naturally pouty lips became even more pouty than it already is. Youngbin was about to reply to Sanghyuk but a rushed footsteps stopped him.

"Sorry I'm late!" Juho said, panting as he sat on the opposite of Sanghyuk.

"Juho! Why are you late today out of all day? These annoying lovebirds ignored me for 15 minutes already," Sanghyuk complained to Juho. Juho laughed.

"I am about to ignore you too by the way," said Juho jokingly and the rest of them laughed, except Sanghyuk who was rolling his eyes in annoyance.

They were enjoying their dinner, jumping from topic to topic, until they were talking about soulmates.

"What if Sanghyuk and Juho are soulmates?" Jaeyoon asked. Both of the said men look at each other in disgust.

"Please no!"

"There's no way we are, our personality is so different!" Juho said. 

"Chani and I are different too. And we can't see out red thread from the start too. One day, it's just... there. So what if you twoㅡ"

"No, no, no. Plus, I've known Juho for like, what? 7 years already. No way it takes too long for the thread to appear," Sanghyuk said. Juho just nodded.

"Honestly, I don't really care about this soulmate thingy. I'm not rushing anywhere and I'm enjoying this single life," Juho added.

"I really, really want to meet my soulmate. I want to know how does it feels like to be with someone who is literally made for you. I want to share _everything_ with my soulmate. I want to do all sort of things with him. I want to grow old and spend my entire life with him. For God's sake where the heck is my soulmate?" Sanghyuk asked desperately. His friends could only look at him, feeling bad for him. This is not the first time Sanghyuk whined about wanting to meet his soulmate, so they know how bad Sanghyuk actually wants it.

"Try wishing upon falling stars, hyung. Who knows your wish will come true," Chani said to and a few of them let out a light laugh. Sanghyuk just sighed. As his last resort, maybe he would wish upon a falling star, no matter how childish it sounds like.

  
\------

That night when Sanghyuk came back home, opening the door only to meet with emptiness, he felt this sudden wave of loneliness again. All he wants is a soulmate that can make his house feel like home. Is that too much to ask?

Sanghyuk walked out to his apartment's balcony as he stood there in silent, staring at the night sky full of stars. This is gonna be childish, plus there is no falling stars or whatever, but Sanghyuk clasped his hands together and shut his eyes, as tightly as he could. He took a long, deep breath.

"Please, I just want to meet my soulmate. I just want to feel the happiness of being with my soulmate. Even if it's for a while, please let me meet my soulmate," Sanghyuk prayed. He could feel his eyes getting warm, which mean the tears were already pooling in his eyes. That, was just how badly he wanted to meet his other half.

Sanghyuk opened his eyes, and it didn't take long for him to realize how ridiculous he was being. Wishing upon a falling star is ridiculous, but wishing upon nothing? 10 times more ridiculous.

Sanghyuk then made his way back inside his house. He then took a shower, changed to his pyjama, and eventually fell asleep.

  
He fell asleep not knowing that among the million stars, a star actually did fall that night.

\------

Sanghyuk woke up the next day with a groan as the ray of sunshine sipped through the curtain, straight to his face. He rubbed his tired eyes, before he slowly opened his eyes. 

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sanghyuk shouted as he immediately sat up, as the first thing he saw was a red-haired guy, sleeping, right beside him on his bed. The redhead who was suprised at Sanghyuk's voice grunted and slowly opened his eyes. He too, was indeed surprised as he saw the horror look on Sanghyuk's face.

"Who are you?!" Sanghyuk asked.

"Where am I?" The guy asked, his voice was still hoarse.

"You're in MY house, and who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get in??"

"You can see me?" The redhead asked again, still, not answering any of Sanghyuk's question. Sanghyuk reached out to make the redhead sit up, and then, he saw it.

"Holy shit..." Sanghyuk's eyes widened as his gaze stopped at his own wrist. Redhead who was still confused followed Sanghyuk's eyes, and then he saw it too. He gasped in surprise.

"The thread..." Redhead trailed off. Sanghyuk then look at him, straight into his eyes.

"You... You're my soulmate??" Sanghyuk asked.

"Well, I guess so since our thread is connected. Wait, you can seeㅡ" Redhead's words were cut off when Sanghyuk suddenly jumped at him and pulled him into a tight hug. His eyes widened in surprised.

"I've been wanting to meet you! What takes you so long to meet me??" Sanghyuk said excitedly. The redhead then lightly pushed Sanghyuk away.

"Wait, how? You can see me, and you can even touch me?" Redhead asked. Sanghyuk tilted his head as he looked at Redhead in confusion.

"Why? Am I not supposed to?" Redhead nodded.

"Why??"

"Because I'm dead,"


	2. Chapter 2

Sanghyuk's shoulder fell. The corner of his smiling lips straightened, and the light in his eyes fade out.

"You... What?" 

"Uhm... Yeah, I'm dead," Redhead said.

"How? I mean, it doesn't make sense to me. You're joking right? This is not funny. Soulmate or not, this joke is just ain't it," Sanghyuk said sternly. Redhead didn't say anything, instead he jumped off the bed. He walked towards Sanghyuk's side and reached out for his hand, tugging it so that Sanghyuk got off the bed too. Sanghyuk did, and Redhead took him until they were standing in front of the long mirror in Sanghyuk's room. Sanghyuk gasped in surprise when he could only see his reflection on the mirror. He turned to his left, but Redhead IS there, standing beside him, hand still holding his wrist. He could feel his hand. But in the mirror, there's nothing. Nothing but Sanghyuk.

"W-what..."

"See? I wish I am lying," Redhead said. Sanghyuk could feel his eyes watering, and before Redhead could see it, he pulled his hand and turned around, his back facing his soulmate. Sanghyuk took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"I'm gonna take a shower first. You... Make yourself comfortable," said Sanghyuk before he left Redhead alone in the room.

Redhead followed Sanghyuk silently from behind as Sanghyuk made his way to the kitchen. Sanghyuk didn't say anything to Redhead since he came out of shower. When they were in the kitchen, Sanghyuk grabbed a box of cereal, and then a bowl. He then turned around, catching Redhead off-guard.

"Can you eat?" Sanghyuk asked.

"Uh.. I guess? I mean I don't need food to stay... alive? Stay dead?" Redhead's brows met in confusion as he couldn't find the right word to use. Sanghyuk couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, but can you eat? I mean hold the spoon, chew the food, everything?" Sanghyuk asked again. Redhead reached out for the chair, pulling it out, and he successfully did. Redhead looked to Sanghyuk again.

"I think I can!" Sanghyuk rolled his eyes and turned around again as he grabbed another bowl for the redhead. Redhead sat down, and then he stared at the red thread tied to his right wrist. His gaze followed the thread, and it stopped at Sanghyuk's left wrist.

Sanghyuk put the bowl already filled with cereal in front of Redhead, which he accepted with a smile and a low "thank you". Sanghyuk then sat on the opposite of him.

"I hope you're not the milk-before-cereal kind of guy," Sanghyuk said as he poured the milk into his bowl.

"Of course, not! Cereal before milk is the only way!" Redhead replied, and Sanghyuk couldn't help but smiled. He passed the milk to Redhead.

"Uhm... So... What's your name?" Sanghyuk asked.

"Inseong. Kim Inseong," 

_Inseong... My soulmate's name is Inseong._

"I'm Lee Sanghyuk," 

"Sanghyuk..." Inseong repeated. Sanghyuk raised his brow to him. Inseong then smiled.

"My soulmate's name is Sanghyuk," Inseong said. Sanghyuk gasped.

"I literally thought the same thing too! Or you can read mind??" Sanghyuk asked in awe. Inseong laughed.

"What? I wish I can. But I can't. I'm no superhero," Inseong said. 

"I guess we're really soulmate," Sanghyuk said as he looked at Inseong's wrist. 

"By the way... How do I ask this? I hope I don't sound rude, but... How... I mean, how did you... Left the world?" Sanghyuk carefully chose his words. Inseong knew from the start what Sanghyuk wanted to ask, and he appreciate his effort of choosing the least harsh words he could.

"I died in an accident, two years ago. I was on my way to my graduation," 

"I overslept. I watched anime the night before so I woke up late. I was rushing to my uni and... Yeah... That's pretty much how it happened," Inseong said. Inseong couldn't bear to look at Sanghyuk's face so he just stared at his bowl instead at first. But then there was no response from Sanghyuk, so he looked up. Turned out Sanghyuk's eyes were already red and he was biting his lower lips so hard to stop himself from crying. Inseong immediately stood up and went to Sanghyuk's side. 

"Why are you the one crying?" Inseong said as he sat beside Sanghyuk and rubbed his back repeatedly. Sanghyuk wiped his own eyes with the back of his hands.

"No... It's just... I don't know," Sanghyuk said. Inseong smiled.

"It already happened anyway. Shh, stop crying," Inseong said. 

After a while, Sanghyuk calmed down and he finished his cereal. Only Sanghyuk ate because Inseong stayed by his side. It's not like he need, NEED the food anyway.

"What year are you born in, by the way?" Sanghyuk asked.

"1993. You?" Inseong replied.

"Oh? You're two years older than me. I'm born in 1995!" 

"But we're basically the same age now. Since I died two years ago, so I stop aging. I am still 26 now!" Inseong said excitedly. Sanghyuk frowned.

"Can you please not use the word... die? I don't really like to hear it," Sanghyuk said. Inseong softened at the sight of Sanghyuk slightly pouting.

"Okay, okay. I'll try to not use it," 

  
\------

After breakfast, both of them sat on the sofa at the living room, doing nothing. Inseong look at Sanghyuk once in a while, and it seems like the guy has a lot in his mind. 

"I've always wondered how it feels like when I found my soulmate," Sanghyuk suddenly spoke up. Inseong waited for him to continue.

"I've always imagined what I want to do with my soulmate. What I want to talk with him, what I want to eat with him," Sanghyuk added.

"Me too. I've always been curious on how my soulmate looks like, what he does for life, how is his personality," Inseong said. Sanghyuk smiled and nodded as he could very much relate to it.

"So how am I? Do I match your standard?" Sanghyuk asked, smiling cheekily.

"I don't exactly have a specific standard, you know? But from this 2 hours I know you, I think I like it," Sanghyuk's brows met.

"Like what?"

"I like that you're my soulmate," Inseong said. Sanghyuk suddenly screamed, and Inseong almost jumped out of his seat in surprised, his hand clutching his chest. Sanghyuk laughed at him.

"What in the world is that for?" Inseong asked. 

"Nothing! I just feel happy. I'm so happy my wish is granted. I'm happy I've found my soulmate! And I guess I know now how my friends can bear with the cheesy stuffs their soulmate says to them," 

"Your friends have found their soulmate?"

"Oh you have no idea what I went through all these years!" Sanghyuk said before he turned his body so he could face Inseong. Sanghyuk then started to rant about how he felt left out when he's out with his friends, how he always feel jealous of them, he also told Inseong briefly about his friends, their names, what they do, and their personality overall.

Inseong listened to every word Sanghyuk spoke attentively. He didn't fail to notice the way Sanghyuk exagerrates with his body language at times, also the way his lips get pouty when he was complaining, also when Sanghyuk trailed off when he was trying to remember something.

Is this what having a soulmate feels like?

You just feel so full. It feels complete. It feels like you're exploding with love.

"If they know I've found my soulmate, I think they'd be very, extremely happy because I will finally stop asking them for a soulmate," Sanghyuk said. Inseong smiled.

"I really would love to meet your friends, they sound like really cool and supportive type of friends," Inseong said.

"This is gonna sound dumb but... Can they see you?" Sanghyuk asked. Inseong shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't think so," Inseong said. Sanghyuk pouted.

"I wish there is a way... Anyway! Tomorrow is Sunday, is there anywhere you want to go, or anything you want to do?" Sanghyuk asked. Inseong grinned.

"Are you asking me out for a date?" Sanghyuk rolled his eyes.

"Maybe," Inseong laughed at Sanghyuk's answer.

"How about you? You said you have a lot of things you want to do with me,"

"I didn't??"

"You said you want to do a lot of things with your soulmate!"

"I didn't specifically say you though,"

"But I AM your soulmate,"

"You're right,"

"So??" 

Sanghyuk smiled cheekily at Inseong.

"Even bickering like this makes me happy," Sanghyuk said. Inseong broke into laughter.

"And you said I'm the cheesy one," 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread yet so sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes!

"Are you sure it's okay for us to go out together?" Inseong who was sitting on the bed asked Sanghyuk who was standing in front of the mirror, setting up his hair.

"Yeah, why?"

"I mean... wouldn't it be weird? If you talk to me people will think you talk by yourself. They might think you're crazy," Inseong said. Sanghyuk smiled.

"You might not know this, but there's this amazing creation that will not make you look crazy even if you talk alone," Inseong's eyes widened in interest as he heard that. 

"Really? What is that?" Inseong asked excitedly. Sanghyuk's hand reach down to his own jeans pocket, before he walked to the bed, sitting near Inseong. Inseong waited patiently, until Sanghyuk finally reveal what's in his hand. Inseong's brows met.

"What is this?" 

"What does it look like?"

"Uh... It's like earphone... but wireless?" Sanghyuk grinned.

"Ding dong daeng~ You're right! It's a wireless earphone, the name is Airpod. Nowadays people use this, so if I wear this, they'd think I'm on a phone call or something. I'll just have to avoid to be suspicious and do anything out of ordinary," Sanghyuk explained. Inseong nodded as he picked up the airpods in Sanghyuk's hand. He stared at it's every angle in awe. Sanghyuk smiled as he found it funny, yet cute too. 

"By the way, where did you sleep yesterday?" Sanghyuk asked. He was surprised when he woke up and Inseong wasn't there on the bed. And when he thought of it, he didn't think he has a memory of Inseong on the bed when he fall asleep too.

"Oh, I didn't sleep last. I was watching TV, it's been a while," Inseong said. Sanghyuk just nodded. That's understandable.

"Now, let's go! Are you ready?" Sanghyuk asked with a grin. 

Sanghyuk smiled as he gave Inseong a quick glance. Inseong didn't notice it, because he was too busy looking out of the window, gasping every here and there when he saw something fascinating for him.

"Woah, I've only been gone for two years yet this area changes a lot!" Sanghyuk frowned when Inseong said 'gone' but he decided to ignore that for now.

"Do you come to this area often?" Sanghyuk asked. 

"Yeah, you know there's this very great shabu shabu restaurant?? I always go there with my friends," 

"The one beside the convinient store?" Inseong nodded quickly. "I know! I always go there too with my friends! Wow, how did we never cross path at least once?" Sanghyuk said. Inseong pouted slightly.

"You do?? Ugh, I know right, maybe if we meet sooner..." Sanghyuk's heart did something as he heard Inseong's mumbling the last sentence. He was glad his soulmate wasn't someone like Juho, who doesn't really care about meeting his other half.

"I just thought of it, if others can't see you, do you think they can see things you hold moving?" Sanghyuk suddenly changed the topic. Inseong hummed as he gave it a thought.

"I... don't know honestly? As far as I know, ghost who roams around in human's world can't even touch anything. I... we, are a special case, I guess? But I'm really not sure if others can see what I touch," Inseong said. Sanghyuk nodded.

"I guess we just have to wait and see,"

Both of them had their breakfast at home so they went straight to the cinema instead. They talked about what kind of movie they love, and they both found a common interest and that is animation movie. Sanghyuk was excited to watch movie with his soulmate, it has been in his bucket list, but he tried his best to not make it obvious. Inseong was excited too, finally getting to watch movie again after 2 years.

"Let's go buy the tickets," Sanghyuk said, unknowingly, his hands reached for Inseong's wrist and dragged the older with him. Inseong was too flustered to say anything, and Sanghyuk was too excited to notice it. 

Inseong just silently watched from the side as Sanghyuk bought the tickets from the self-service screen. He blushed when he saw Sanghyuk chose couple seat for them. Inseong looked down, in hope Sanghyuk wouldn't suddenly turn around and saw his red face, only to see Sanghyuk was still holding his wrist. He felt his face became warmer.

"Done!" Sanghyuk exclaimed excitedly. A couple next to them turned to stare, and Sanghyuk immediately cleared his throat. He purposely fix his airpod in his ear and say, "I've bought our tickets! See you later," and the couple looked away. Inseong couldn't hold in his laughter as Sanghyuk rolled his eyes.

"People can't mind their own damn business," Sanghyuk mumbled.

"We have an hour left, what should we do?" Sanghyuk asked Inseong. He couldn't properly look at Inseong, only took a glance once in a while so people won't get suspicious and honestly that sucks. Sanghyuk hated it sooo much. He had been waiting for years to meet his soulmate yet he didn't get to fully enjoy the date.

"Can we just... walk around? If you don't mind," Sanghyuk stared at Inseong a bit longer, and Inseong's eyes had this... kitty kind of eyes that just make it impossible to resist his request. Well, not that Sanghyuk wants to reject it either. 

"Of course," Sanghyuk smiled, tightening his grip on Inseong's wrist, which has the red thread connected to his.

They entered the cinema a bit later than the showtime because they were distracted while looking around from shop to shop. The cinema was already dark when they entered, and Sanghyuk was thankful of it, or else people might look at him weirdly because he's 'alone'. He got stares too just now when he unknowingly turned around to look and talk with Inseong, of course in the eye others, he was talking alone, until they noticed the airpods in his ears. But Sanghyuk couldn't care less. He's with his soulmate that he waited for years, and that's all matter to him.

The whole two and a half hours movie passed by like a blink. They laughed a lot throughout the movie, not to mention the whispered a lot of addictional comments to each other too. Not to mention that both of them almost cried at an emotional scene and they ended up giggling when they saw each other's teary eyes. 

It was fun, like, so much fun. Sanghyuk could never watch this kind of movie with his group of friends, they were just not really into it. So being here, watching his favourite kind of movie, with his long-awaited soulmate, everything was perfect.

"That was realllllly fun!" Sanghyuk exclaimed as both of them walked out of the hall. Inseong nodded in agreement.

"But you know the funniest part is when I see you almost cry. I thought you're not someone like that!" Inseong teased. Sanghyuk pushed away Inseong lightly.

"Please! Says the one who sniffles in silent beside me. Do you think I don't hear it?" Inseong's eyes widened.

"I didn't!"

"Oh you totally did!" Sanghyuk stuck out his tongue to Inseong. Inseong made a silly face to Sanghyuk, making the younger guy laughed. Sanghyuk then naturally reached out for Inseong's hand, not even his wrist, and pulled Inseong closer to him.

"What should we do next? Do you want to eat? Any food you've been craving?" Sanghyuk asked.

"Even if I crave for anything, it's not like I can eat it. I mean, people would freak out seeing a floating chopstick. You can go viral!" Inseong said. Sanghyuk laughed at his words. They had experimented it earlier, in a cloth store they went too, Inseong purposely grab a hanger and hold it for a few seconds, and they saw the worker looked twice to Inseong's direction. And then Inseong went bolder and throw a pen on the counter to the floor. The shocked cashier almost pissed his pants. So, yeah, they pretty much made their own conclusion from there.

"Should we just order something instead? We can eat at home, no one will freak out and I won't go viral," Sanghyuk suggested. Inseong's lips broke into a wide smile.

"I like that idea," 


	4. Chapter 4

"Chicken is here!!" Sanghyuk's scream echoed, filling in the whole apartment. Inseong's cheer from the kitchen can be heard too and Sanghyuk couldn't stop himself from smiling. Now the house feels like home.

Inseong inhaled the good smell coming in the kitchen along with Sanghyuk. He closed his eyes as he took time to admire the smell that he missed a lot.

"It's been a while, I think I might cry," Inseong said as he stared at the boxes of chicken dramatically, causing Sanghyuk to laugh.

"Eat all you want, I ordered a lot," Sanghyuk said. Inseong grinned at his words.

"I'm a big eater, you know? I can eat 3-4 hamburger in one go, and that is not on my super hungry day," Inseong said. Sanghyuk's eyes widened.

"You what??" Inseong nodded while laughing at Sanghyuk's reaction.

"My mom thought it was normal, so when my friends come to my house, we end up with like... 16? Hamburgers for dinner," Sanghyuk's jaw dropped. He loves to eat too, but 3-4 hamburgers in one go are still too much for him.

"You're one impressive person," Inseong just grinned as he shrugged his shoulder. 

They then decided to eat at the living room instead so they could watch something while eating. Although, they ended up not paying much attention to the netflix movie playing in the television because they were busy talking instead. It's like meeting an old friend, they don't feel any gap or hint of awkwardness at all. They just keep talking, it's like they're catching up after so long, and as if they didn't just met each other for the first time yesterday.

Sanghyuk checked his phone after a few hours of not really paying attention to it. He then laughed when he got a lot of notifications from the groupchat he was in with his close friends. Inseong who got curious leaned closer to look.

"Why?" Inseong asked.

"It's my friends. I posted a story on instagram with a photo of our movie tickets, and now they're freaking out because they don't know who was I going out with," Inseong let out a chuckle.

"Your friends sound like really fun people to hang out with. Tell them you're out with the coolest person to ever exist," Inseong said. Sanghyuk nodded.

"I will. They will go crazy from guessing because I always complain I have no friends to watch animation movie with. Oh, by the way, let me show you my friend's Instagram,"

Inseong scooted closer to get a better look at Sanghyuk's phone. Their shoulder were basically crushed together and Sanghyuk could feel Inseong's warmth radiating to his own body. Sanghyuk tried his best to ignore it and calmly introduced his friend again, but this time with photo reference.

"What's your Instagram then?" Inseong asked.

"Mine? Ahh... It's not interesting, I just post random food photos," 

"Show it to me, I want to see it," Inseong said. Sanghyuk scratched his cheek, something he did when he was embarassed.

"Uhh.. It's really not interesting though... Really," Sanghyuk tried to convince Inseong, but Inseong didn't look slightly wavered. 

"Or did you post photos of other men?" Inseong finally asked, his face looking all serious. Sanghyuk's eyes widened as he turned to look at Inseong, who is too close to him, as we're speaking.

"No, I didn't! I told you I only post food photos!"

"Then show it to me, please??" There it is. He did it again. That shiny kitty eyes with the slight pout. Sanghyuk sighed.

"Okay, but promise me you won't laugh?" Sanghyuk said. Inseong's brows met in confusion.

"Why would I?"

"You'll know the reason why. Now promise me first," Sanghyuk held out his pinky finger, and Inseong just follow along and sealed the promise. Sanghyuk then went to his profile and gave his phone to Inseong. Inseong accepted it and true to what Sanghyuk said, his feed were mostly foods, with some sky photos, some photos of him with his friends. Inseong didn't know why Sanghyuk was so shy to show it to him, until he randomly tap on of the photo and saw the caption for the post.

_Trying this bingsu for the first time! Something other than strawberry is good too kkk. I wish I have a soulmate to share this with me TT_

Inseong gulped. He then scrolled down to see other photos.

_The sky is realllllly pretty today. Are you watching the sky too? I hope we can meet one day! I'm waiting for you!!!!_

_A day out with the gross HwiTae 🤮 Just wait till I find my soulmate!!_

"You really tried your best to not laugh don't you? I appreciate it," Sanghyuk's voice suddenly brought Inseong out from his own thought. Inseong turned to look at Sanghyuk. He bit his lower lip.

"I... Thank you," Inseong's respond caught Sanghyuk off guard.

"T-thank you? Why?" Sanghyuk asked, tilting his head in confusion. 

"For always having me in your mind, I guess? I mean, it's not like you know it's me, but still... I feel so... Happy? Loved? When I read this. It feels good to have someone waiting for me like this,"

"And... I'm sorry it took so long, only for you to find out that I'mㅡ"

Inseong's eyes widened when his words were cut off when Sanghyuk leaned in and pressed their lips together. Sanghyuk's eyes were already closed and he moved his lips against Inseong, and it didn't take long for Inseong to close his eyes and kiss Sanghyuk back. His hand reached up to hold Sanghyuk's face, closing the gap between them. Their lips moved against each other softly, but somehow there's also slight eagerness in the kiss. Whatever it is, it gave them butterflies and their mind went crazy as Sanghyuk's rumbled his fingers into Inseong's hair and Inseong was holding to Sanghyuk's face with both his hands instead.

Sanghyuk was first to pull away when he was out of breathe. His face was pink, but so does Inseong's. Sanghyuk bit his lower lip.

"Not my fault you keep bringing 'that' up. I just had to do something," Sanghyuk tried to find an excuse to justify what he just done. He couldn't believe it either, he didn't know where did that courage suddenly come to him. But he did. He kissed Inseong. He kissed his soulmate. And he wanted to cry because he has been waiting for so long for this moment.

"I should bring it up more often then," Inseong said, making Sanghyuk glared at him. Inseong let out a chuckle.

"Okay, but Sanghyuk, I have a question," Sanghyuk nodded, signalling Inseong to continue.

"About this photo..." Inseong showed him a photo. Sanghyuk took a look at it and nodded. It's a photo of him and Youngbin, two years ago during Youngbin's graduation.

"What about it?"

"Kyunghee University, right?" Sanghyuk stared at Inseong and nodded again.

"I... I went to this university too," Sanghyuk's eyes widened. He felt his heart dropped when he heard it. It didn't take him long to connect the dots.

"W-wait... This photo is from two years ago. Youngbin hyung is a 93 liner too. It couldn't be... what I am thinking, right?" Sanghyuk asked Inseong, his hand unknowingly reached out for Inseong's. Inseong gulped as he tightened his grip on Sanghyuk's hand in his.

"It is. The same day I, I was supposed to graduate," Inseong said, choking in between his words. Tears were starting to pool in Sanghyuk's eyes.

"So we... we might met each other on that day?" Sanghyuk asked, his eyes met with Inseong, who is as teary as his own too.

"I guess?" Inseong bit his lower lip. He could feel Sanghyuk's fingers fidgeting in his hand. Inseong couldn't take it anymore as he finally pulled Sanghyuk into a hug, which almost immediately returned back by Sanghyuk as he wrapped his hand around Inseong's waist.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," and Sanghyuk lost it. The tears he was trying so hard to hold burst the moment Inseong's soft whisper hit his ear. Sanghyuk's grip on Inseong's (his) t-shirt tightened.

"It's my fault, only if I wasn't careless," 

Sanghyuk couldn't say anything. He didn't know what he should say either. But they stayed like that for quite long, as if they were making up for the time they had lost.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are you going?" Sanghyuk who was ready to sleep asked Inseong, who was making his way out of the room. Inseong scratched his head, his eyes were wandering around as if he did something wrong.

"I'm... gonna watch the tv? Yes! I'm gonna watch tv," Inseong said with an awkward smile.

"You're not sleeping again tonight?" Sanghyuk asked. 

"I'll sleep later if I feel like it. It's not like I need it," Inseong replied. Sanghyuk just stared at Inseong blankly, and Inseong somehow waited, because Sanghyuk looked like he has something to say to him.

"Are you... okay?" Inseong asked. After their crying session after dinner, they were just watching movie in silent, although their focus wasn't really there but they just sat there, holding each other's hand like they're scared to let go. When it ended, Sanghyuk took a shower to get ready to sleep. And here he was, already on his bed.

"Can you... be with me tonight?" Sanghyuk asked, rather shyly. Inseong swore that if he's a cartoon, he would already literally melt to a poodle of water. But since he isn't, he could just feel himself melting inside.

"You're not uncomfortable?" Inseong asked back. Sanghyuk became pouty.

"Why would I? We even slept together that night you first came! Wait, don't tell me the reason you didn't sleep was because you thought I'll be uncomfortable?" Inseong scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as Sanghyuk's assumption was right. Sanghyuk rolled his eyes before he tapped the empty side of the bed. Inseong walked towards the bed and climbed onto it.

"Let's sleep," Sanghyuk said before he laid his head down on the pillow, sighing in content as he's loving the fluffy feeling. Inseong followed, laying down awkwardly beside Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk turned his body to face Inseong, causing him to get taken aback a little. Sanghyuk let out a chuckle. 

"My mom nagged me a lot when I bought a king-sized bed to use alone. I know the day I will fully use it will come,"

"You didn't tell me much about your family," Inseong said and before he could stop himself, his fingers moved first to Sanghyuk's bangs, removing the strains of hair that covered his eyes. Sanghyuk couldn't help but feeling giddy at both the action and the thought of Inseong wanting to know more about him. Something about that just gives him butterflies.

"I'll tell you more tomorrow, okay? For now, let's sleep," Sanghyuk said, scooting closer and snaking his hand on Inseong's waist. Sanghyuk was now resting his head comfortably against Inseong's chest, since the older is taller than him so he ended up being the small spoon instead. Inseong didn't try to sleep, like he said, he didn't need it. So he waited until Sanghyuk is deep asleep, and while waiting, his eyes stuck on the night sky full of stars that he could see from Sanghyuk's room window.

He couldn't help but to feel anxious. None of this was normal. He shouldn't be here. He wondered what happened that made it possible for him to be here, on the bed, hugging his soulmate to sleep. Inseong couldn't help but to think how he could possibly disappear anytime soon. He gulped hard at the thought.

Of course, it would be sad to part ways with Sanghyuk. He's starting toㅡ no, he liked Sanghyuk from the start. Maybe that's what it means to be soulmates. The connection was just there, without even need to try so hard. But after spending time with Sanghyuk, although it was short, it was definitely enough to make him realize that he'll fall for him, soulmate or not. He's definitely the type of person that Inseong would love to spend his eternity with.

And now he doesn't know if that's even possible.

  
Sanghyuk woke up the next day with a groan as the ray of sunshine sipped through the curtain, straight to his face. He rubbed his tired eyes as his lips formed into a thin smile. This is like a dejavu. Last time he woke up like this he has Inseong sleeping beside him. Sanghyuk opened his eyes properly, ready to greet Inseong a good morning, only to see that the other side of the bed was empty. Sanghyuk sat up abruptly, looking around his own room.

"Inseong??" His voice was still hoarse due to his dry throat. 

"Inseong? Where are you?" Sanghyuk stood up and jumped off the bed. He open the curtain that leads to the balcony, but Inseong's not there. Sanghyuk was starting to panic. He turned around, hands shaking as he ran to the bathroom. He checked the toilet, the shower booth. Hell, he even checked his wardrobe, but there's no Inseong. His throat started to feel tightened, his heart beat faster, and tears started pooling in his eyes. _No. No. Not yet, God, not yet._

"Inseong??" Sanghyuk ran out of his room as his shout echoed in the house. He began to have trouble to breathe and to continue walking as his legs felt weak. 

And then he heard a rushed footsteps coming from the kitchen.

"Sanghyuk?" 

There he is. Inseong, standing there while wearing one of his rarely-used apron. As soon as Sanghyuk's eyes met Inseong, his knees weakened and he fell down on the floor. Inseong's eyes widened as he ran towards Sanghyuk, immediately crouching down in front of the younger. He held onto Sanghyuk's shoulder, shaking it lightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Inseong asked. Sanghyuk was still breathing heavily, but a lot calmer than before.

"I thought... I thought you're gone," Sanghyuk managed to speak.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry I scared you," Inseong said before he pulled Sanghyuk into a hug. He tightened his hold when Sanghyuk timidly held onto the shirt he was wearing. Inseong gulped hard. He rubbed Sanghyuk's back lightly in attempt to calm him down.

"Shhh, I'm here, I'm here,"

"Inseong?" Inseong looked down to Sanghyuk, who was lying on his lap. They decided to just stay home for the day, maybe went out strolling later in the evening, but for now they were just resting on the sofa, Inseong watching a random American series and Sanghyuk just laid there, playing PUBG with his phone, which he had put down.

"Yes?" 

"Remember when you almost set my house on fire?" Inseong slapped Sanghyuk's lap, causing the younger to scream in pain (he's exagerrating, by the way) before he burst into laughter.

"Drop it! It's your 28th time making fun of me in the span of 3 hours," Inseong said. Sanghyuk only laughed louder.

"Please, I love you but never enter the kitchen again, okay?" Sanghyuk said while still laughing lightly. Inseong could feel his cheeks and ears reddened at Sanghyuk's words, but seeing the younger casually laughing, maybe he was just throwing words. Maybe he didn't mean love, _**love**_.

"Shut up. In my defense, it's been years since I use those... things in the kitchen," Sanghyuk snorted.

"Are you sure you even cooked before?" 

"Okay, to be honest, I don't cook. I can barely crack an egg without making it a disaster. But still, I wanna try to do something for you. But lesson learnt, don't worry," Inseong said, making Sanghyuk grin. Sanghyuk fixed his posture so he was now facing Inseong's torso instead of the television, and snuggled his face to Inseong's stomach. Inseong laughed and wiggled as he's sensitive and ticklish on that part of his body, and Sanghyuk laughed along too.

"Inseong," Sanghyuk called again, his voice muffled against Inseong's shirt.

"Stop ittt, are you gonna tease me again?" Inseong asked. Sanghyuk let out a chuckle.

"I just realized that I don't know your birthday," Sanghyuk continued.

"My birthday? July 12th. You?"

"July 12th?? Oh my God, our birthdays are not far apart! Mine is on 24th," Sanghyuk said excitedly as he leaned back and looked up to meet Inseong's eyes. Inseong couldn't help but to smile when he saw Sanghyuk's smile.

"Really? We could've celebrated it together every year," 

"Let's celebrate it!" Sanghyuk suddenly sat up. Inseong looked at him in confusion.

"When? Now? It's April though??" Inseong asked head tilting in confusion. Sanghyuk nodded eagerly.

"Yes, now! I mean, maybe tonight but let's decorate the house!" 

"We're gonna decorate the house??" 

"Of course! Let's go buy some decoration!"

  
"Sanghyuk I'm tired!"

"What do you mean tired? That's only the first balloon!" Sanghyuk said. Inseong laid down on the floor, panting dramatically, and Sanghyuk couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness.

"Sit uppppp only three more balloons to go! And stop with the drama it's not like I ask you to blow the air using your mouth," Inseong made a face.

"I don't usually do things like this, you know? I visit gym like... once a year," Inseong said, making Sanghyuk laugh.

"This is nothing compared to the gym. Now up, up, up!! You're lucky I only buy IS and DW balloons," Sanghyuk nagged. Inseong grunted as he slowly sat up, forcing himself to do more works.

"I'll switch on this light while you switch off the main light, okay?" Sanghyuk said to Inseong who was standing beside the door, where the switches are. Inseong simply nodded at Sanghyuk's instruction. "Okay, 1... 2... 3!!" Inseong flicked off the switch at the same time as Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk's excited scream followed after.

"It's so pretty!!" Inseong walked towards Sanghyuk, who was looking up at the fairy light he hung on the IS and DW balloon Inseong pumped with his whole soul just now. Inseong had a huge urge to do something, but he wasn't sure if he had enough courage too. He bit his lower lip as he was contemplating, until a thought went through his mind.

_You don't know how long you'll be here, Inseong. It's now, or you'll leave with regrets._

And Inseong approached Sanghyuk from behind, his hands were slightly shaking, but he slowly wrapped it around Sanghyuk's waist. He could feel Sanghyuk tensed at the sudden intimate skinship, but once Inseong rested his chin on Sanghyuk's shoulder and swayed their body to a rhythm softly, Sanghyuk softened and leaned back comfortably.

"Happy birthday," Sanghyuk said, almost like a whisper.

"Happy birthday too, soulmate," Inseong could see the smile Sanghyuk had on his face from the side. Inseong looked down when he felt Sanghyuk rested his hands on top of his, and then he saw the red threads on both his and Sanghyuk's getting tangled up together.

"I want the time to stop," Sanghyuk said his inner thought out loud while softly rubbing Inseong's hand with his thumb. Inseong let out a thin smile upon hearing that. He leaned forward and left a peck just below Sanghyuk's ear, making the younger flushed in red.

"Me too, Sanghyuk. Me too,"


	6. Chapter 6

"Focus in class, Sanghyuk," Inseong said without lifting his head from writing stuffs on the paper in front of him. Sanghyuk shook his head.

"How do you expect me to focus in class when I have my whole soulmate sitting beside me, solving SAT question for fun??" Sanghyuk asked, whispering. Although he sat at the most back and 2 rows behind others, he still didn't want to risk being called crazy for talking alone. And he could only pray no one noticed the pen Inseong was using moving by 'itself'.

"Don't judge someone's hobby," was all Inseong said before he focused back to the question that he accessed via Sanghyuk's phone. Sanghyuk leaned back completely to the seat so that Inseong couldn't really see that he was staring.

Something about the way Inseong was mumbling under his breath, looking all serious as his brows met in confusion at times, also when he broke into a smile before he confidently wrote the answerㅡ something about that made the butterflies throwing a whole damn party in Sanghyuk's stomache. It made him wonder, what kind of student Inseong was? Was he on top of his major? Was he the popular guy whose loved by the juniors? Was he active in clubs? Was he the type to stay in library after classes?

"I said focus in class," Inseong said once again. Sanghyuk pouted.

"I'm trying," he lied.

"I've always wanted to do this, you know?" Sanghyuk said with a grin as he excitedly popped the straw into the strawberry milk. He handed it to Inseong, and the older accepted it gladly.

"What exactly? Skipping class? Drinking strawberry milk at the rooftop?" Inseong asked.

"All, but add with my soulmate," Sanghyuk said, smiling as he popped in straw in his banana milk. He leaned back to the wall, scooted closer to Inseong when he noticed there's a gap between them. Inseong's free right hand reached out for Sanghyuk's, and they intertwined their fingers like it's as natural as breathing.

"Is it really okay for you to skip class though?" Inseong asked, resting his and Sanghyuk's hand on his lap.

"It's okay, it's my first skip for that class. Plus, today is just presentation from groups that haven't done theirs yet. I think I won't missed out much," Sanghyuk said. Inseong just nodded in reply. Well, if Sanghyuk said so then he just trusted Sanghyuk would know better. 

"What kind of student are you?" Sanghyuk asked. Inseong shrugged.

"What kind of student do I look like?"

"Hmmm... You look like the nerdy one, always finish your work early, the kind of genius who teach others, the one who goes to the library every day and already best friend with the librarian..." Sanghyuk trailed off when Inseong burst into laughter.

"Am I right?"

"Do I look like a loser to you?" Inseong said. Sanghyuk leaned back a little, staring at Inseong in surprised as he looked a bit offended at Inseong's words.

"Why is that a loser? I thought it's cool! I always want to be someone like that, who have their goals clear and priorities straight. Those who are smart, hardworking, admired by everyone," Sanghyuk added. Inseong couldn't help but smile at Sanghyuk's words. Indirectly, Sanghyuk thought of him as someone cool and admirable. _That's cute, your honour._

"I'm a bit similar to that, but maybe not THAT much. I still procastinate and do my works last minute," 

"Bet you still ace it," Inseong simply shrugged at Sanghyuk's words.

"Are you active in clubs?" 

"I tried to? I slowed down on my final year though. But during first and second year I was quite active. I joined musical theatreㅡ"

"Musical theatre??" Sanghyuk cut Inseong's words. Inseong blinked twice before he nodded. He was surprised at the surprised Sanghyuk.

"So that means you can sing??" Sanghyuk asked again. Inseong looked away, avoiding Sanghyuk's eyes.

"Sing for me! Please, Inseong?" Sanghyuk tugged his hand, trying to make Inseong look at him again.

"No, it's been a while. And my voice isn't even that good," Inseong said. 

"Please Inseong pleaseee, just once?" Inseong finally turned to meet Sanghyuk's eyes again, and oh how he regretted it. Now he felt like he can't possibly say no to Sanghyuk's request. Not when he's being all pouty like this.

"What do I get if I sing for you?" Inseong then asked. Sanghyuk narrowed his eyes at Inseong.

"What do you want?" 

"Can I get a wish? I can keep and use it whenever I want," Inseong replied. Sanghyuk hummed for a while, thinking about it, before he nodded his head. Inseong's lips widened into a smile.

"Okay I'll sing, but don't put your expectation too high, and don't judge me okay? It's been a while, so..." Sanghyuk eagerly nodded, and Inseong cleared his throat.

_Even if it's not this world, we will meet again,_

_Then I shouldn't show a drop of my tears to you._

_By the smile which made me in love, I go away._

_With that one smile, I can find you whenever._

Inseong slowly opened his eyes that he didn't even realized he closed throughout his singing, and then his eyes met with Sanghyuk, nervously waiting for his reaction, only for Sanghyuk to pout.

"Why? It's not good?" Inseong carefully asked. He did his best though.

"God was surely being biased when he created you," when Inseong realized what Sanghyuk meant, he burst into laughter.

"Does it make sense? For you to even good at singing? I'm so mad right now," Sanghyuk said, turning away from Inseong who was still laughing. 

Sanghyuk blinked his eyes quickly as he bit his lower lips, hoping the water pooling in his eyes will be gone soon. Like the lyrics of the song Inseong just sang, he shouldn't show any drop of tear to Inseong.

  
"Why do you dye your hair red?" Sanghyuk suddenly asked Inseong, who was sitting opposite of him. They were now back at home, eating hamburgersㅡ three for Inseong, one burger and a chicken set for Sanghyuk. 

"Just because. I'm done with uni so I thought it'll be great to dye it to a colour I've never done before," Sanghyuk nodded at Inseong's answer as he took another bite of his burger.

"Why do you have Michael Jackson tattooed on your body?" Inseong asked. Sanghyuk gave Inseong a teasing smile.

"My tattoo? I think I never specifically show it to you. Did you stare at my body?" Sanghyuk grinned. Inseong's eyes widened as he quickly shook his head.

"I didn't! Look at how big your tattoo is, everyone can see it," Inseong said in defense.

"You can't see it if you're not looking in the first place though," Sanghyuk added, making Inseong more flustered.

"I only saw it for 0.2 seconds!"

"How do you know it's Michael Jackson if you only see it for that fast?"

"I just know it!" And Sanghyuk burst into laughter while Inseong pouted in annoyance. Sanghyuk wanted to tease Inseong more about his reddened ears, when suddenly they heard the sound of people pressing the door's passcode. Inseong looked at Sanghyuk in surprised and confusion, surprised at the intrusion, confused because Sanghyuk seemed so relaxed.

"It's Youngbin hyung. He's the only one who knows my house's passcode," Sanghyuk said, taking a sip of his cola. 

"And you're not freaking out?? I mean, I'm here??" Inseong asked, and before Sanghyuk could even answerㅡ

"Sanghyuk!!" They heard Jaeyoon's voice shouting from the living room and a few seconds later the couple were at the kitchen, eyes widened as they saw Sanghyuk, with like... 1 hamburger in his hand, 1 half eaten hamburger on the other side of the table, and 2 untouched hamburger on the side. Jaeyoon looked at the food and Sanghyuk back to back.

"Where do you hide him? Or her? Or they? Where??" Jaeyoon asked as he looked around the house, before he disappear from the kitchen, probably looking for the person he won't ever find anyway.

"So this is why you've been ignoring our groupchat huh?" Youngbin asked. He walked towards the table and was about to sit on Inseong (literally) and Sanghyuk immediately stood up and reached out for Youngbin's arm.

"Don't sit there!" Sanghyuk warned. Youngbin looked at Sanghyuk with wide eyes.

"...Why?" The older asked.

"I can't find anyone!" Jaeyoon said, coming back to the kitchen. He looked at Sanghyuk, Youngbin, and Sanghyuk's hand on Youngbin's arm in confusion.

"What is happening here?" Sanghyuk let go of Youngbin's arm with a sigh. 

"Sit first," 

  
"Sanghyuk... Do I look THAT dumb to you?" Jaeyoon asked once Sanghyuk was done roughly explaining about Inseong. Inseong was still sitting there, just listening to everything.

"I'm not lying. This is 100% true. He's sitting beside you right now," Sanghyuk said. Jaeyoon tensed and mouthed an "are you serious?" to Sanghyuk. 

"Yes, and my soulmate had to stop eating his hamburger because of you guys," Sanghyuk said. Inseong didn't know why but Sanghyuk calling him "his soulmate" made him feel... something.

"Bin, why are you so quiet?" Jaeyoon asked. They diverted their attention to Youngbin, who was now biting his lower lip.

"I've heard things like this happened before, so I'm not sure if Sanghyuk is the one who is inspired from that story or it really happens and can happen to other people too," Youngbin said. Sanghyuk sighed.

"It's really true though??" Sanghyuk said, feeling wronged that his friends didn't believe in his words. Inseong just smiled thinly, maybe it's time for him to interfere.

Inseong then grabbed his hamburger, that was left for quite a while, and taking a bite from it. His eyes met with Sanghyuk, who was smiling cheekily as he heard his hyungs' loud gasp. Both of them looked at Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk shrugged his shoulder.

"He's hungry, you two are taking too long to believe me," Sanghyuk said. Jaeyoon and Youngbin looked at each other, before they stared at the floating hamburger again.

"Introducing my soulmate, a man that can eat 3 hamburgers at one go, Kim Inseong," Sanghyuk said, looking at Inseong, with a smile on his face. 

"Okay since we can't see Inseong, describe him for us," Youngbin said after 5 minutes of him and Jaeyoon accepting the fact that Sanghyuk really was telling the truth.

"Inseong? Hmm... To describe how he looks, he looks like a hamster," Sanghyuk started.

"Now I'm having an image of a literal hamster in my mind. Be more specific!" Jaeyoon said.

"I'm getting started okay??" Jaeyoon nodded, signalling him to continue. Sanghyuk then looked straight to Inseong's eyes, staring at him.

"He... has red hair, his hair looks soft and fluffy. His eyes are round, shaped like a deer's eyes, has thin, pink lips, and when he smiles the corner of his lips rise cutely. He's tall, taller than me. Probably similar with Jaeyoon hyung? He's thin, despite eating 3 hamburgers. Well, basically he's cute," Sanghyuk concludes, still staring at Inseong who was now flushed red and very flustered and was looking at everywhere, except at Sanghyuk.

"He's whipped, your honour," Jaeyoon said to Youngbin. Youngbin looked at Sanghyuk with a proud dad smile.

"I wonder what's his reaction right now," Youngbin said. Sanghyuk laughed.

"He's avoiding my eyes right now," Inseong glared at him. "And now he's glaring at me," Sanghyuk added.

"Lee Sanghyuk!" Inseong said. Sanghyuk laughed louder.

"Tell us more about him, not how he looks like. But about him," Youngbin said. Sanghyuk turned his head at Youngbin.

"About him?" Youngbin nodded. Sanghyuk turned to look at Inseong again.

"He's smart. I've never found anyone as smart as him. He has a nice voice. He's kind, he tries his best to make sure I'm not uncomfortable with anything, he listens to my stories well. He gives warm hug, comfy cuddles. He loves animation movies, oh, but he can't cook. He totally can't cook. Also sometimes he exagerrates when he talks, but I think I'm slowly becoming immune to that. He hates exercising, gets tired after pumping one balloon," Sanghyuk chuckled when he saw Inseong rolled his eyes.

"Most importantly, he makes me happy. So, so happy," Sanghyuk concludes, looking at Inseong with a smile.

  
"Sorry for barging in your house. You barely respond to our text so we just had to," Youngbin said while they were walking to the door. 

"Tell the kids I'm busy. Even if we hang out you guys will ignore me anyway," Sanghyuk said, making both Youngbin and Jaeyoon laugh.

"We'll get going first," Youngbin said, putting on his shoes. Jaeyoon did the same, but he lost his balance and almost fell but luckily Youngbin quickly held onto his waist. Both of them looked at each other before they smiled. Youngbin mumbled a low "be careful" to Jaeyoon. Sanghyuk a week ago would surely tease them when something like this happened, but now that he looked at it, he wondered if he and Inseong looked like that too.

Looking like, _madly in love._

"See you next time Sanghyuk. And Inseong, good luck dealing with Sanghyuk," Youngbin said. Sanghyuk turned to Inseong who looked a bit taken aback when Youngbin didn't forget to mention his name. They then bid their goodbyes, before Sanghyuk closed the door again once they were out of sight. He looked at Inseong, who was looking at him too.

"That was... wild," Inseong said.

"Thank God it's them. Rowoon or Juho would probably pass out if they see your floating hamburger," said Sanghyuk, making Inseong burst into laughter.

"How come you're not scared of me?" Inseong asked.

"I am, at first. But then when I think of it again, you're my soulmate. I tried to think if I were in your shoes, I would be sad if my own soulmate is scared at me, Inseong smiled at Sanghyuk's answer.

"Thank you," Inseong suddenly said. Sanghyuk looked at him, smiling.

"I love you," Sanghyuk said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Inseong sang to Sanghyuk is I Love You- Position, the song Inseong sang in King of Masked Singer :')


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so hard to write, and i did cry while writing this. Sorry it took quite some time for me to update!

Sanghyuk woke up with a grunt as he felt his face was "attacked" by "something". He hid his face into the crook of Inseong's neck, and then he heard the older giggled before he felt the Inseong's lips changed to kiss the top of his head instead. Inseong could feel Sanghyuk's lips forming a smile as he hugged Inseong's waist tighter.

"Wake up, it's already 8 a.m," Inseong said.

"If you wake me up with kisses like that how do you expect me to go to class?" Sanghyuk asked, voice still hoarse and the way his lips moved against Inseong's neck made the older flinch because it's ticklish. Inseong pulled away from Sanghyuk, which made the younger pouted. 

"Morning," Inseong greeted. Sanghyuk rubbed his sleepy eyes lazily as he mumbled a low "Morning," to Inseong.

"Go get ready, or else you'll be late," 

"Shower with me," Sanghyuk suddenly said, making Inseong let out a nervous laugh.

"Wouldn't that m-make you later?" Inseong asked. Sanghyuk then burst into laughter.

"What are you thinking, oh my God? I literally just say shower, no other funny business," Sanghyuk teased. Inseong made a face and pushed Sanghyuk lightly.

"Now goooo!"

Inseong just stared at Sanghyuk who was packing his bag, taking stuffs in and out from the bag. Inseong then cleared his throat, Sanghyuk looked up and their eyes met through the mirror.

"Sanghyuk," Inseong started.

"Yes?"

"I... Today... Can I go to somewhere else?" Inseong asked. Sanghyuk's brows met in confusion.

"Where?" Inseong pursed his lips together.

"To my house. I want to see my parents," Inseong said. Sanghyuk's eyes widened a little.

"Of course! Oh my, of course! I'm sorry I should've brought you to them earlier," Sanghyuk said, his face looked guilty. Inseong quickly shook his head.

"No, no. I need some time too to gather my courage and see them. I hope they're doing just fine," Inseong said. Sanghyuk smiled and walked towards Inseong. He bent down to hold Inseong's hands, rubbing his thumb against them slowly.

"I wish I could go with you. I should meet them someday shouldn't I?" Sanghyuk asked. Inseong gave him a smile.

"I'm sure they would love it if you do,"

Inseong just stood there staring at the door, waiting for it to be opened. He's just like an invisible human, he couldn't go through wall or doors without anyone opening it for him. He could open it by himself but then human would notice it. So he just waited. 

While waiting, everything flashed back to his mind like a slideshow. He saw 5 years old Kim Inseong asking his mom for help to wear the shoes. He saw 8 years old Kim Inseong running home excitedly to show his parents his report card. He saw 10 years old Kim Inseong coming back home tiredly from his soccer practice late in the evening. He saw 13 years old Kim Inseong walking out the house excitedly to study in London for a year. He saw 15 years old Kim Inseong getting ready for his middle school graduation. He saw 18 years old Kim Inseong opening the door, welcoming his friends who come to stay over for the night. He saw 20 years old Kim Inseong dragging a huge luggage out of the front door, all ready to enroll in university. He saw 25 years old Kim Inseong moving back home when he's finally done with his degree.

Inseong would say, he lived well. People probably thought he was gone too soon, but looking at it again, 25 years old was a long period of time. He'd proudly say he has almost no regret.

The only regret he has was probably watching anime and going to sleep late that night. 

Before Inseong's thought could go even deeper, the sound of the door unlocked from inside surprised him. He stood up straight, anticipating, and not long after he saw the person he missed the most. His mom.

Inseong's eyes got teary almost immediately as he saw his mom's face. She looked thinner, her face didn't change much though, she's still as pretty as he remember her. She must've been as warm too, right? Oh the urge to run and hug her... If only he can...

Inseong followed his mom closely as she walked to the front of the house to throw out trash. It used to be his task, though. 

"I'm sorry you have to do it by yourself now, mom," Inseong said. He just watched in silent as he saw his mom looking at the sky, before her lips formed into a thin smile. 

Inseong managed to successfully slip in the house, looking around as soon as he stepped in. Everything is pretty much the same, except for the wallpaper nearby the stairs, his parents changed it to a new one. He remembered pointing out about the old one looking outdated back then. Other than the wallpaper, nothing much changes. Their family portrait from new year 2 years ago and all his individual photo were still there, hanging on the wall. All his throphy, plaque, certificatesㅡ still neatly arranged in the glass cabinet.

Inseong then looked for his mother again, and he found her doing the laundry. And for the next hours, Inseong just followed his mom going back and forth around the house to settle the house cores. Her mom finally sat down on the sofa after hours, sighing as she leaned her back to the soft cushion. Inseong sat down right beside her, his hand was itching to hold hers. The urge to reach out and rub every single finger of hers, to give her shoulder a good massage, to just hug her and snuggle into her warmth.

His mom ended up falling asleep on the sofa, and Inseong decided to leave for a while, making his way to his room. He nervously turned the door knob, not knowing what to expect. Did his parents clean up his room? Did they change anything? Or did they leave it untouched?

Inseong looked around the room as soon as he stepped in. Everything else is the same as he remembered, except it's tidied up. Because he remembered, that day, he left the room in a messy condition. He remembered leaving his laptop on the bed, his blanket was probably on the floor. He didn't remember it exactly but what he knew it was a mess because he was in a rush.

Inseong walked to his study table. His pokemon figurines were still neatly arranged there. There's not really dust on his stuffs and the furniture itself, so Inseong guessed his mother cleaned up his room from time to time. Inseong reached out for the drawer and he pulled it open. He searched for it, and it doesn't take long until he found what he was looking for.

Sanghyuk pushed the door of the cafe open, and his eyes immediately caught Youngbin sitting not far from the counter. He went straight to Youngbin as he saw the older already ordered him a drink.

"Hi hyung," Sanghyuk greeted, Youngbin gave him a smile.

"You're alone today?" Youngbin asked. Sanghyuk took a seat and nodded.

"Inseong went to his house, he wants to see his parents," Sanghyuk said. 

"Thank you hyung for coming to see me. I just... I don't know how and to who else I can share this with," Sanghyuk then added. Youngbin gave him a light smile.

"Sanghyuk, you don't have to thank me. You're basically my brother," Youngbin said. 

"So hyung, about what you said yesterday... You said you've heard a similar story like mine before, right?" Sanghyuk asked. 

"I read it in a blog post actually and it's been quite long. Probably weeks before I meet Jaeyoon. But I thought it's a fiction, you know? Although the blog owner did say it's based on a true story," 

"I too, sometimes thought everything is a dream. What I'm going through right now might not be real, might be an illussion. But no, it's very real. As real as it can get. And I don't have any other reference to get help from. I tried to search for the keyword that might lead me to that same story you read, but nothing comes up and I don't have time to search more because I don't want Inseong to see it," Sanghyuk explained. Youngbin nodded, showing that he totally understood Sanghyuk. He could only guess how confused the younger is in right now. He would too, if he was in Sanghyuk's shoes.

"So hyung, do you perhaps remember what's the ending of that post?" Sanghyuk asked. Youngbin licked his lower lip, his hands on his lap were fidgeting.

"Uhm..."

"It's okay if it's not a happy ending," Sanghyuk said, as if he knew what was troubling Youngbin's mind. Youngbin cleared his throat.

"Well... the author's soulmate disappeared," Youngbin said carefully as he looked at Sanghyuk's face, trying to read his expression but Sanghyuk remained unwavered. 

"All of a sudden?" Sanghyuk then asked. Youngbin slowly nodded his head. Sanghyuk pursed his lips together and let out a sigh.

"That was what I'm scared of the most," Sanghyuk said. Youngbin remained silent as he let Sanghyuk to have his time, before the younger continued.

"Everyday I'm scared that I might lose him anytime soon. I'm scared that this moment when I'm not with him, will be the time I waste and regret. I'm scared at the thought that any moment could be our last," Sanghyuk looked down as he could feel his eyes getting teary. He cursed in his mind, he really didn't want to cry in front of Youngbin, but at the same time letting everything out made him feel lighter. All these time he had to pretend that everything is okay, at least in front of Inseong. He didn't want to spend their possibly limited time together being all sad and sappy about what could happen to them. He just want to be happy, and he just want to remember Inseong being happy. 

"I really don't want to lose him. I really want to spend my forever with him. I really, really love him," Sanghyuk continued, his voice started to break as he tried so hard to not let the tear drops. Sanghyuk took a deep breath. He looked up to Youngbin, and Youngbin could feel his heart literally aching as he saw the mostly cheeky and cheerful Sanghyuk looking at him with teary eyes, looking so helpless, so heartbroken, and it sucks that he couldn't do much to help him either. 

"What should I do, hyung?" And Sanghyuk's tear drops.

Inseong didn't realize that he had spent quite some time in his room, looking at his old stuffs until he heard voices from the living room. He went out, shutting the door carefully so it wouldn't make any noise, and then he found his parents, not at the living room but at the kitchen. His mom is scooping the rice from the cooker into the bowl, while his father was taking the pot of the the stew onto the table. Inseong was too distracted that he didn't even realize his mom was cooking.

Inseong glanced at the clock on the wall. It's weekday, so he's pretty sure his dad was supposed to be working today. In fact, he is actually wearing his work attire. So he came back during lunch hour, just to have lunch at home? Inseong's brows met in confusion because before this his dad had his lunch at his workplace instead. He kept bragging about how delicious the food at the company's cafeteria, that sometimes his mom would sulk about it.

Inseong just stood there, watching both of his parents having lunch together. But then he noticed it. He noticed how his mom slowed down, and it didn't took long before his dad too, noticed it.

"Why? What's wrong?" His dad asked, ever so softly.

"Nothing. I just..."

"I don't know why, but I miss our son more than ever today," Inseong bit down his lower lip. His dad put down the utensils, and reach out for his mom's hand instead.

"I miss him. I miss him so much," Inseong stood there, tears falling down to his cheeks as he watch his mom looked down to her own lap and his dad stood up, moving to the seat beside his mom instead. He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back repeatedly. Inseong fell down to the floor, sobbing hard when he saw his dad biting his own lip, trying to stop himself from crying. Inseong just sat there and cry. No, he was actually sobbing, screaming, as he let everything out of his chest.

Kim Inseong, if only... If only you were not being stupid that night...

Sanghyuk ran to the door when he heard someone typing in the passcode. He knew it couldn't be Youngbin which left him with the only other person who knows his house's passcode and that is...

"Inseong!" Sanghyuk exclaimed excitedly as the door was opened. Inseong beamed up as soon as he saw Sanghyuk, and he immediately went for a hug. Inseong sighed as soon as Sanghyuk wrapped him in his arms, rubbing his back repeatedly. When they pulled away, Sanghyuk's eyes didn't move from Inseong's face. Inseong knew Sanghyuk noticed his puffy eyes. But Sanghyuk just smiled and leaned closer to peck his lips.

"Come, let's have dinner," Sanghyuk's hand reached for Inseong's and dragged the older to the kitchen.

After dinner, Sanghyuk took a shower and while he was doing so, Inseong just stood at the balcony, staring at the moon. It was a half-moon, nothing exactly special, but still, it looked so beautiful. 

Not long after, Inseong could hear footsteps approaching him and it he kind of expected the muscular arms wrapping themselves around his waist from behind. Sanghyuk left a kiss to Inseong's shoulder and Inseong pulled Sanghyuk so that he was standing beside him instead. His right hand was still holding onto Sanghyuk's, and it was his favourite because length of their red thread was shortened since their wrist were touching each other.

"What are you doing here?" Sanghyuk asked. Inseong pointed at the moon using his lips. Sanghyuk turned to look.

"The moon?" He asked. Inseong nodded.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Inseong asked. Sanghyuk stared at the moon for a while, before he turned to look at Inseong again.

"You're way more beautiful," Sanghyuk said. Inseong let out a laugh, that made Sanghyuk grins.

"You're cheesy," said Inseong, before he snaked his arm around Sanghyuk's waist and pulled him closer. Sanghyuk was caught off guard when his face got so close with Inseong's. Inseong's eyes moved starting from meeting his eyes, and then downwards, to his lips. His gazed shifted to meet Sanghyuk's eyes once again, before he leaned closer, closing the barely existing gap. Sanghyuk let out a sigh when their lips finally met. He immediately returns the kiss. It was slow and soft. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't forced. 

If you asked on how the kiss can be described...

_...it was as if they have all the time in the world._

And as Sanghyuk had his eyes closed, hands holding Inseong's face so lightly as if his other half is something fragile, Sanghyuk wished.

He wished he can spend forever with Kim Inseong.

He also wished that the star will fall tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Red Thread by ONEUS while you're reading this for extra... feels...

_"Inseong?"_

_"Inseong?"_

_"Sanghyuk!" Inseong calls out. Sanghyuk squints his eyes, and he can finally see Inseong waving his hand and him._

_"Why are you so far?" Sanghyuk shouts so Inseong can hear._

_They are at a meadow. A meadow so wide, filled with wildflowerㅡso tall, almost reaching their waist. Thank God both of them are fairly tall. Sanghyuk is at the middle of the field, while Inseong is near by the end._

_Sanghyuk smiles. Sure, the grass moving around as the wind blows are beautiful. It is as if they are dancing to a rhythm. But nothing is more beautiful than the thread tied around his wrist, stretched out accross the field, connecting him to his other half, who is also smiling at him._

_Sanghyuk starts to run, going closer to Inseong. But then, Inseong starts to run too, and it makes Sanghyuk breaks into a laughter. The carefree sound of his laugh spread through the air of the wide field._

_"Where are you going?" Sanghyuk shouts. Inseong looks back with a grin and waves his hand at him. Sanghyuk takes that as a challenge to make him chase the older. And chase, he did. He fastens his steps, aiming to catch the older into a tight, tight hug. And maybe spin him aroundㅡ like a romantic scene in a romance movie._

_However, Sanghyuk can't seem to catch up to Inseong._

_Instead, Inseong becomes further._

_Sanghyuk stops for a while, bending down, holding onto his knees to catch some breathe. Far in front of him, Inseong is getting further away from him._

_"Inseong!!" Sanghyuk shouts. Inseong doesn't look back, maybe he was too ahead to hear Sanghyuk's voice._

_"Damn it, for someone who claims to go to the gym once a year, you're fast," Sanghyuk mumbles under his breathe before he resumes his running._

_But Sanghyuk gets tired. His breathing becomes shorter, as his heartbeats become faster. He stops again, standing there, just watching Inseong who is still running, until..._

_Sanghyuk's eyes widen. He looks up to Inseong, and he sees that the older finally stops running._

_"Wait, no. **No** ," Sanghyuk says as he hold onto his wrist. The thread. The thread._

_The thread is broken._

_"No. Inseong!! Wait there! I'll come to you!" Sanghyuk shouts. He resumes his running, but this time, it was as if he gets a new energy. This time he can run fast, faster than when he first started. His right hand is still holding onto his left wrist, as if he is scared to lose the red thread totally. And then he hears the footsteps coming towards him. It's Inseong. Inseong is running to his direction._

_Magically, they are standing in front of each other in no time. What seems to be so far just now, they overcome it in a blink. Both of them scrouch down and hold onto each own's thread._

_"I'll do it," Inseong says as he notices that Sanghyuk's hands are shaking. Sanghyuk pulls his hand away, resting it to his side._

_Inseong concentrates as he tries his best to tie back their thread. It was a bit difficult for him as he only can use his one hand._

_"Help me to hold this," Inseong says. Sanghyuk then uses his free hand to hold onto the loop Inseong made, and Inseong inserts the thread he's holding into the loop, before pulling it sideways to tighten the tie._

_"Done," Inseong says, finally letting out the breath he has been holding unknowingly. Sanghyuk sighs in relieve._

If this is the last time

I will fix the broken thread for you

I'll come to meet you now

Following the red thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's pretty obvious the story is almost coming to its end now. Maybe 2 or 3 chapter left :')


	9. Chapter 9

Youngbin took out his phone and scrolled through his contact list. He put his phone to his ear, waiting for the call to be answered. He waited patiently after every ring, but sadly it ended with the operator's robotic apology.

"He doesn't pick up?" Youngbin turned to look at Jaeyoon, who was standing beside him, and shook his head. Jaeyoon sighed.

"I'll try one more time," Youngbin said. He called again, but still, no one picked up the phone. 

"I guess we're left with no choice," Youngbin said. Jaeyoon nodded, before he tailed behind Youngbin. Youngbin went to the door, and keyed in the passcode. He was sure Sanghyuk heard the sound of him entering the numbers.

The door then opened, and both Youngbin and Jaeyoon stepped in. Jaeyoon gasped as he saw what's in front of his eyes.

**A mess.**

The house is in a mess.

There's empty cans of beer, a box of barely-touched pizza, empty glasses along with empty bottles of soju. Youngbin went to the kitchen to put the food he brought along, only to be greeted with the sink filled with dishes. Youngbin's steps were heavy as he walked to the fridge, checking out Sanghyuk's food stock, but unfortunately, it's almost empty. He probably used up all of his stocks already. Youngbin closed the door of the fridge with a sigh, until he saw a sticky note on it.

On the yellow sticky note, a somehow rushed-looking "I love you" is written.   


  
_Sanghyuk woke up from his weird dream with a groan as he stretched out his limbs. He should tell Inseong about his weird dream before he forgets it. Sanghyuk opened his eyes, taking a few seconds to adjust to the bright sunlight, but he was greeted with an empty bed._

_Sanghyuk lazily stood up from his bed and walked out of the room as he rubbed his still sleepy eyes. "Inseong?" He called out. "Are you cooking? What did I say about..." Sanghyuk trailed off as he arrived to the kitchen, but no one's there. It's empty. There's no Kim Inseong there._

_Sanghyuk started to look around. Suddenly he felt more awake than ever. All his sleepiness was gone in a blink. He gulped hard. Is it... what he thinks it is?_

_"Inseong??" Sanghyuk called out again. He went back and forth from the kitchen, to the living room, to his room again. He slides the door of his wardrobe harshly, the took out all of his clothes, throwing it to the floor. He went to the bathroom, he even did the most ridiculous thing ever which is to look inside the toilet bowl. He went out to the balcony, but still, empty._

_There's no Inseong._

_Sanghyuk sat down on the bed. He took a deep breath. Calm down, Sanghyuk. Calm down. He said to himself. His breathing became stable, although his hands were still shaking._

_That day, Sanghyuk waited. He didn't even go to class. He didn't even eat anything. He just there at the living room, staring at the blank TV screen, waiting. Maybe Inseong visited his parents again. Maybe Inseong had other unfinished business and he forgot to inform Sanghyuk. Maybe Inseong will come back again._

_Maybe._

_24 hours passed. Inseong didn't come back._

_Sanghyuk didn't cry, nor scream. He just, sighed._

_He knew this day would come eventually._

_A part of him wanted him to cry, he just lost his soulmate, potentially forever. He should cry. He should be sad. But strangely, he felt nothing. He just felt... empty. Just as how empty the house had become._

_The next day, Sanghyuk thought he should go to class. So he woke up that morning, feeling bitter that he had to set an alarm again to wake up. He remembered how Inseong wouldn't sleep, and would wake him up softly, and only recently he woke up showered with little kisses. Sanghyuk bit his lip as he left the bed, taking the towel at the ground and made his way to shower._

_Sanghyuk was standing in front of the mirror, looking at his own reflection. His eyebags were quite severe, even after getting some rest last night. But he couldn't care less. And suddenly he remembered at how he always steal glances to look at Inseong from the mirror while pretending to get ready. He could always see Inseong sitting on the bed, sometimes he caught the older staring at him, sometimes the older would tidy up the bed for him. Or sometimes Inseong would just stare blankly at the wall, feeling bored as he waited for Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk looked down and closed his eyes._

_Can he really do this?_

  
_He can't._

_He stole the whole class' attention by storming out of the lecture hall, only 10 minutes into the lecture. He kept on reminded to how Inseong would be sitting beside him, solving SAT problems like it's a normal hobby, Inseong's voice telling him to focus in class kept playing in his head. And then suddenly everywhere he go at his university, he saw Inseong. He saw he introducing every building to Inseong. He remembered how Inseong would compliment a few things and sometimes he would compare to his university too. Everything, everywhere, he saw Kim Inseong._

_So Sanghyuk drove his car while barely even see the road as his eyes were blurred with the tears that couldn't seem to stop. Once he parked his car at his apartment's parking lot, he hit his head to the steering. And suddenly, he was sobbing._

_"How can you do this to me? How can you leave me like this?" Sanghyuk's hand reached up to wipe his eyes but it was no use, the tears kept falling and didn't seem to stop anytime soon._

  
_Somehow, he managed to drag himself to his house. He keyed in the passcode and when he opened the door, he was hit with that feeling again._

_The feeling of emptiness that he once felt when he open the door, but this time, it was hundred times harder. Sanghyuk fell down on the floor, all the tears that he thought have dried out just now, fall again like an endless fountain._

_"Inseong..." Sanghyuk called out weakly, hoping there would be someone to answer his calling._

  
_"Sanghyuk hyung!" Sanghyuk felt his body was shaken furiously. He tried to open his eyes but it hurts. He could just grumbled, signalling that he's now awaken so the other person can stop shaking his body._

_"Hyung, are you okay??"_

_"Seokwoo?" Sanghyuk spoke up._

_"Yes, yes, it's me, Seokwoo. My friend told me you ran out of class this morning so I thought I should check up on you. Is everything okay??" Seokwoo asked as he helped Sanghyuk to sat up. Sanghyuk could open his eyes a little now, and he saw that he was still in front of the door. Did he fall asleep there?_

_"Hyung, drink this," and then came Chani, crouching down and handed him a glass of water, which he took and had a sip. He looked at both Seokwoo and Chani back and forth, and the youngers looked so worried, that Sanghyuk couldn't help but to smile._

_"Why are you smiling at times like this? What happened to you?" Chani scolded him. Sanghyuk let out a little laugh as he stared down at his own wrist._

_His empty wrist._

_"I... lost my soulmate," Seokwoo and Chani gasped in surprise. Right, they didn't even know anything about Inseong._

_"Your soulmate? You've found your soulmate??" Seokwoo asked._

_"Found, and now he's gone," Seokwoo exchanged look with Chani, and somehow they both agreed to not ask furthermore. Maybe later._

_"So... that note at the fridge, is it written by your soulmate?" Chani asked. Sanghyuk immediately looked up to him._

_"Note? What note?" Chani blinked in confusion._

_"The I love yㅡ" Sanghyuk stood up abruptly, although he almost fell due to his knees wavering but he made himself ran to the fridge in the kitchen, and then he saw the note. He didn't know how did he miss to see it before._

_It **is** Inseong's handwriting. He knew it, he recognized it. It was just a simple "I love you". That's it. And the handwriting looked rushed, did he wrote it before he... left? _

_Sanghyuk felt it again, he could feel the tears coming up to his eyes again. He turned around and saw Seokwoo and Chani looking at him, their face looked full of concern._

_"Guys, I know I never ask for this but..." Sanghyuk paused, taking a deep breath as he was trying to speak without breaking his voice. Sanghyuk looked at Seokwoo, and then Chani. He looked at them helplessly, before he started crying again. Seokwoo was the first to reach out for him and pull him into a hug. And Sanghyuk let it all out again. Who cares if he's ugly crying in front of his younger brothers? Who cares if he's looking so vulnerable and heartbroken?_

_Because at this moment he did not only lost Kim Inseong._

_He lost his whole world._

  
Youngbin carefully opened the door, only to see Sanghyuk laying on his bed, sleeping peacefully. Thank God, his bed wasn't in a mess. Jaeyoon offered to clean up as he trusted Youngbin with waking up and to talk to Sanghyuk. Youngbin slowly sat down on the bed, just staring at the sleeping Sanghyuk. 

"Sanghyuk, wake up," Youngbin said softly as he slowly shook Sanghyuk's arm. It didn't take long for Sanghyuk to wake up, his hands immediately reaching up for his temple, hangover hitting him hard.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Youngbin asked as he pulled out the pill he could find at the kitchen. Sanghyuk just nodded, and accepted the pills Youngbin gave him, before swallowing with the help of water.

"Why are you here?" Sanghyuk asked once he felt a bit better. Youngbin sighed.

"Why do you think?" Youngbin asked back, and Sanghyuk just realized how dumb his question was.

"We're all worried about you Sanghyuk,"

"I'm doing fine. I've accepted it all. I just need some time to be like my usual self," Sanghyuk said.

"How are you fine when it's been a week yet I'm here catching you with hangover? How much did you drink last night?" 

"I said I'm fine,"

"Sanghyukㅡ"

"Okay, yes, I'm not fine. I'm not okay. In fact, I don't know when I'll ever be okay. I'm still hurting till this day. **_Yes_** it's been a week. **_Yes_** it still hurts. Are you satisfied??" Sanghyuk said, his voice raising. They then heard a rushed footsteps and not long after Jaeyoon entered the bedroom with wide eyes.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. Sanghyuk scoffed at the question.

"So you're here with your soulmate. See? What would you know about losing one?" Sanghyuk asked, his voice started to break at the end. Youngbin let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I know I can't possibly understand how you feel," Youngbin said. Sanghyuk didn't say anything to that.

"Inseong wouldn't be happy if he see you like this,"

"You don't knㅡ"

"Yes, I don't know Inseong. I don't even know how he looks like. But _**you**_ know Inseong. Do you think he would like this? You're keeping yourself in the house, barely eating for a week like this?"

"I don't know Inseong. But I know how it feels to have a soulmate that I love with my whole existence. Just imagining Jaeyoon being like this hurts me. It makes me sad. I'm sure Inseong would feel the same too," Youngbin continued. Jaeyoon just stood at the door in silence, just watching Sanghyuk like this broke his heart. What more if he imagined his own soulmate going through the same thing.

"I... I don't know what to do, hyung. I can't seem to move on. It's so hard when he's gone just like that. The slight hope that he would be there the next morning, and the trauma of waking up without him. It's so hard to cope with," Sanghyuk said. Though he did have an improvement, he had stop crying when he thought about Inseong. But that didn't really change anything. He could still feel his heart aching, he's probably just ran out of tears. Sanghyuk looked up when he felt Youngbin wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"What if I help you find your closure?" Youngbin asked. Sanghyuk stared at Youngbin blankly, blinking his eyes slowly at Youngbin's words.

"Closure?"


	10. Chapter 10

"H-Hi... This is awkward, how do I do this?

It was easier when I can see your face, when you're looking at me, even though it was our first time meeting each other.

How are you? I hope you're fine, I hope you don't feel too guilty for leaving so suddenly. A little bit of guilt is fine. I would appreciate if you warn me first.

I don't know if you saw me from up there, but my first week was a mess. Did I worry you? Did I disappoint you? I... I should be stronger, right?

Rowoon and Chani came to check on me. Some time of the week, the others came by too to drop some food. I guess Youngbin hyung told them about you. They didn't ask anything, even until today. I kind of glad they didn't. I don't want to cry in front of them. And then Youngbin and Jaeyoon hyung dropped by. I was so annoyed, you know? They really had to come together. 

But I'm glad they came. If they didn't, I won't be here. In front of you. 

I met your parents.

Youngbin hyung got your address from his friend, he was in the same theatre club with you. So, one day I gathered my courage and went to your house. Your mother opened the door. She's so beautiful. You have her smile. But of course, her's isn't as creepy as yours.

She was surprised when I told her I am your soulmate. But first thing she did is to call your dad. Your dad took emergency leave and I feel so bad. They told me they were wondering if you have found your soulmate or not, so when I came they were really excited. I feel welcomed. They were so warm.

Like you.

I miss you," Sanghyuk gulped, hard. He took a deep breath as he looked around. Thank God it was almost empty today. Only a few people come and go, but none of them was nearby.

"Uhm... Anyway, because I came so suddenly we ended up ordering delivery instead. Your parents are super cool for that. Mine would never. Your mom said next time I come, she will cook for me. So that day we talked, a lot. About me, about you, about your parents. I feel like I'm so close to you. They showed me your pictures, your certificates. I was like, _damn, my soulmate is really a genius._

And then, your mom showed me your room. Those figurines are really cool! I might steal one later, when I 100% gained your parents' trust. That was my first visit so I had to behave. I saw your pokemon collection, your mangas. It's cool. You're cool, Kim Inseong.

When I was about to go back, I hugged your mom and dad. It was a long hug. I need that. So much. And then your mom said to come over whenever I miss you. And then I jokingly said I might come over every day then.

Yes, I come again the next day. I'm gonna be your mom and dad's favourite son soon. 

I was in your room again. Like I said I have my eyes set on your figurines. And then I found your planner in the drawer. I'm sorry I read it, but I guess you already expect me to? Since you left a note at the end? Did you wrote it when you go back the other day?

You, dumbass. Why can't you just say it directly to me? I had to google what it meant. I'm not as smart as you!

I love you too.

Oh! Speaking of that, I have something to show you. If you're watching me, you might know it already. But I'm showing you the close-up.

I tattooed your handwriting on my wrist. 

Your rushed 'I love you'. 

Do you like it? Well, if you think it's ugly it's on you. It's your handwriting. Why are you rushing anyway? In my mind I imagined the grim reaper pulling you out of my house and you dramatically begging them to let you write one last note for me.

Every time I look at my wrist, I remember you. Your eyes, your smile, your voice, your hug, your kiss. I can't see the thread anymore. Will probably never see it again, right? So I replace it with your last note for me. So every time I look at it, it's like a reminder that you exist. My soulmate does exist.

Thank God you didn't write anything dumb like 'Sanghyuk is a fool' or draw a pokemon or something.

Oh, and one more thing. I took a break from study.

It's still too much for me. I talked with my parents, your parents, my friends. They said if it's for the best then I should take a break. I think I need it too. Plus I miss a whole week of class the other day, so, it was for the best.

Inseong, are you proud of me?

It was hard, so hard to suddenly continue my life without you. I _am_ struggling.

But I'm trying my very best, I hope you're proud of me.

I brought flowers, by the way," Sanghyuk put the flower he had been holding since the beginning, next to Inseong's tomb. 

"I hope you like red roses," Sanghyuk said, smiling.

"I think that's all for today. I'll probably come again more than you expected since now I'm basically jobless. I might work part time in the time being.

Bye. I love you," Sanghyuk said before he stood up. His legs felt numb as he was sitting for quite some time already. He looked at his wrist, where his tattoo is, and smiled.

  
_Sanghyuk? If you found this letter it means you come to visit my parents. Thank you for coming. They must've loved you. I just know it._

_It's impossible to not love you._

_I'm sorry for a lot of things. For making you wait for me for so long, only to find out that we're not in the same world anymore. I'm sorry for coming into your life so sudden, and for leaving so sudden too. I know I won't be here long, I might leave without saying goodbye either. I hope you won't have a hard time because of it. If you do, I'm sorry for that too._

_I'm sorry for being a soulmate that couldn't give you happiness and stay for your side forever. I'm sorry that all I have is just this short time to make it up for everything. Although, it might not be enough. Unlike you, honestly I don't think about soulmate as much. I wish I do. I wish I'm obsessed with this soulmate-thingy. I wish I travel all over South Korea, even all around the world. Who knows I might meet you sooner?_

_But things happen, right?_

_Like the song I sang to you the other day, on the rooftop of your faculty, I hope even if it's not this life, in this world, we can meet again in our next._

_I want you to be in my next life. And next life. And the next, next life. I want to be born as Lee Sanghyuk's soulmate._

_The moon may not be always beautiful. But in our world, the moon is always beautiful._

_\- your soulmate, Kim Inseong._

  
_Sanghyuk closed the planner in his hand and unknowingly his grip tightened as he tried so hard to not shed his tears. He promised himself he would not cry again. Inseong would hate it, and he would feel sorry. Sanghyuk didn't want that. None of this is his fault anyway._

_So Sanghyuk took a deep breath, and then he remembered something._

_The last night he was with Inseong, Inseong said something about the moon too._

_Sanghyuk took his phone, and did a quick search on the internet._

_What is the meaning of "the moon looks beautiful tonight"?_

  
The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you've managed to reach till the end of this fanfic, I would like to convey my biggest thanks to all of you. Every time i see the number of views and kudos rose up, I feel motivated to complete this fic. And not it's completed!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you love this fic although I'm sure I did a lot of grammar mistakes 😭 
> 
> I'm planning to do a social media au, you can say it's in another life where Inseong and Dawon meet again, on twitter @sepgustory. I already uploaded the prompt and will try to start is as soon as possible! We can talk there or we can talk on my fanacc if you're already following, it's @xionbingsu ❤
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading! If you can leave some comment it would be very much appreciated. Stay safe and take care guys!


End file.
